


Love Found with Someone

by AmniIsRoving



Series: Avengers in Love with Harry Potter [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Slash, dedication fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-15
Updated: 2013-02-15
Packaged: 2017-11-29 09:25:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/685385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmniIsRoving/pseuds/AmniIsRoving
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve Rogers lost in a new time goes to meet his old flame and comrade Peggy Carter. He wasn't expecting Harry Potter though!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Found with Someone

**Author's Note:**

  * For [StarLight_Massacre](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarLight_Massacre/gifts).



> A/N: This is dedicated to StarLight Massacre and all the great people on her Facebook page. Happy Valentine’s Day to all of you! I hope the chocolate is never ending and the weight gain from it non-existent. (pokes own side in irritation)  
> Also, this my second(?) time writing out a X-rated scene. So apologies if it’s not the greatest. If you don’t like that kinda stuff… Well, I might have a pure version to put on FF eventually, no promises.  
> Disclaimer: I do not own any of the mentioned copy righted information in this story it is used for purely non-for-profit pleasure and recreation.  
> Fandom: Harry Potter x Marvel’s The Avengers  
> Warnings: This is slash, and there is cursing… And it’s unbeta’d. You have been warned. :3

Love Found with Someone 

Steven ‘Steve’ Rogers rode in the back of the taxi feeling his stomach knot and jitter with nerves. It had been sixty-seven years since he’d last seen the kind but stern face of Margaret ‘Peggy’ Carter, her dark brown hair softly bouncing around her face. She was nearly ninety now and as he watched the countryside fly by through the window he felt his heart ache over all the lost time once more. Using the three week leave SHIELD had given all of the Avengers he’d gotten Stark to help him find Peggy. Now after a plane ride across the ocean, a train out of London, he was twenty minutes away from seeing her.  
The taxi came to a stop outside of a reasonably sized two story home, a front porch leading to maintained but not overly restricted gardens. Some taller trees shaded the house and a small outdoor seating area was made up of an iron wrought table and four chairs with faded cushions. A small atelier was offset away from the home. Nervously, he stepped out and carefully made his way up the flagstone and dirt path to the front of the home. Taking a deep breath, he shakily knocked on the front door. After a few moments it opened and…  
He was disappointed.  
Standing in the door way was a slender but average sized male. His black hair was pulled back in a long scraggily tail, and he blinked at Steve in quiet interest with large, almond shaped eyes surrounded by sooty black lashes. Delicate silver framed glasses perched on the edge of his nose and he shoved them up before asking, “Can I help you?”  
“I’m looking for a Ms. Peggy Carter?” Steve asked as his eyes wandered down the other man’s figure in curiosity and, to his surprise, lust. I’ve been around Tony too much, he thought with an internal grimace. The philanthropist billionaire had him out and about whenever they weren’t busy or on missions, plying him with alcohol and expensive food. Of course, it may have also involved the fact that Tony had spent months complaining to him about how he wasn’t able to convince Bruce to go out with him. This may have all led up to his massive ‘gay freak out’ as Tony had termed it. Or perhaps walking in on the duo of scientists after they got together, he however, made sure to block those images as much as was humanly possible.  
“Oh, do you have an appointment, Mr…?” The other man asked smoothing his apron down over his front before fiddling a tad with the hem of his shirt.  
“Ermn, no, but she’ll probably agree to see me. Tell her a one Steve Rogers is calling on her.” Steve said trying to subvert his thoughts. He didn’t need to look down and see how tight the pants the young man was wearing, nor check to see if he was shoe and sockless and showing off what had to be cute toes. The man nodded catching his attention.  
“Alright then, please step in for a moment Mr. Rogers, while I inform her.” The man said stepping back and this time Steve did see the toes. They were adorable. Dammit. Stepping in he removed his hat politely and set his bag on the floor before taking a seat on the chair he was offered in a surprisingly cozy little parlor. Giving him one more smile the man disappeared down the hallway, the white bow of the apron strings bouncing lowly on his back. Watching it with surprising focus until the other person was finally out of sight, Steve admitted to himself he may be in need of sex more than he thought.

“Peg,” Harry said knocking on the elderly woman’s door. “May I come in?”  
“Of course, Harrison,” a strong and aged voice said. He opened the door dutifully and stepped into the room. Spartan clean, it had a few touches of femininity; a dresser with a box of jewelry, another holding make up, and some flowers in a simple vase on one of the shelves of the built-ins.  
“There’s a man requesting to see you, Peg,” Harry told her studying the gently worn lines of her face with fondness. Her strong and slender form was no longer as upright as it once had been. Instead it was gently stooped and like the wax of a gently lit candle, molded and warm. Her honey brown eyes met his and they did not lack any of her earlier sharpness.  
“Name?” She said leaning almost balefully on her cane.  
“A Mr. Steve Rogers,” Harry stated. Her lips parted and sucked in a surprised bit of air before coughing took her for a second. Concerned he moved over and held her close as her body trembled from the force of her illness. As an in-house nurse for the elderly, Harry was accustomed to his charges. At thirty-two he was just being to enter his prime as a wizard, and looked closer to the mid-twenties of a normal non-magical person. Luckily, however, he’d been able to reveal who and what he was to the woman since she had held remarkably high clearance. She’d taken it all in stride and accepted him without question. She was amazing like that, even though she did remind him of a female Moody sometimes. “Do you need to sit down?” The green eyed man asked in concern. “You took your medicine correct?” She waved him off in response.  
“It’s just my infirmity catching up with me,” she said sharply. “I’m old not dead.” Harry’s face cracked a smile at the familiar words and allowed them to comfort him. Margaret Carter had been forced to hire a nurse to live with her, and even then she’d made it difficult to find one. Thirty applicants had been screened by her, an agency and SHIELD before they settled on him. The second they’d met they were instantly close and the old woman would often treat him as a favored son or grandson.  
“Let’s go and greet him then, hmm?” He said offering her his arm in typical charming fashion and yelped when she gave his shin a hard rap with her cane.  
“No cheek out of you,” she said with hidden mirth. She wrapped her bone thin hand around his elbow and primly followed him out. Together they stepped into the room and the man, Mr. Rogers, glanced up from where he was studying his clenched fists.  
“Peggy,” he said in his whiskey rough voice. It made shivers run down Harry’s spine that voice. It was like spiced firewhiskey poured over ice where the cold played tricks on his tongue while heat played with the rest of him. He rose and seemed to pause in moving towards them. The elderly woman merely rolled her eyes and embraced him quickly, her arms wrapping around him and holding him tightly.  
“I always knew you survived,” Harry heard her muffled whisper. The taller man seemed to come slightly undone at this, and he returned the hug firmly but carefully, burying his face in thin white hair.  
“I’m sorry…” Harry heard, “I missed you. So much time…” Stepping back, he let them have their privacy. 

Steve and Peggy stood holding each other for several more minutes taking in comfort from an old and trusted confidant. Finally, Peggy stepped back and sunk down on to the chaise pulling him down next to her. She took one of his hands between hers and he marveled at how dainty they were. The taunt skin he’d remembered was downy and tissue thin. “I missed you Steve,” she said softly.  
“I can’t believe all the time I lost,” he said. She sighed softly and patted his hand.  
“How long have you been… well, back?” Peggy asked.  
“About a year or so, they found me frozen in ice, but thanks to the serum I was able to survive it,” he answered. “I… I meant to come sooner, but I was being held by SHIELD to get acclimated to the new world and its technology and then there was the whole incident with New York.”  
“Ah, I know about that, Harry and I watched it on the telly.” She said. “I was so surprised to see you! I nearly had a heart attack!”  
“I’m sorry.” He said.  
“Sorry? Whatever for? This, this is a miracle.” The former SHIELD agent said her lips curving warmly. Her small hand patted his. “I was scared I’d pass without ever knowing for sure.”  
“I, I like you a lot Peggy Carter,” Steve said to her. Her hand went up and touched his cheek with obvious fondness. Her thumb rubbed circles over his cheek.  
“I like you a lot too, Steve Rogers.” She said solemnly. “We never got our dance.” The soldier blinked at her, his lips curving a touch. He glanced at her bookshelf, looking it over before seeing an old record player on one of the shelves. He released her hands, stood, and turned it, the music tinny and sweet. He turned back and offered her his hand.  
“May I have this dance?” He asked softly and she smiled, her eyes wet. She placed hers in his and let him guide her to her feet before awkwardly embracing her. She smiled as her fingers smoothed over his firm muscles. He was so young, so untouched by the time he’d been gone. Him back here in her arms was a prayer and a wish she’d had every single day since he’d gone down with that plane. She also felt like it was the last gift God was giving her before she left this world for the next. She was immensely thankful. She had to stop herself from laughing when he accidentally backed himself into one of the end tables and nearly knocked over the lamp.  
“You don’t know how to talk to women or dance with them either it seems,” she said after a few minutes.  
“Like I said before, ma’am, women aren’t exactly lining up to dance with a guy they might step on.” Steve said with a smile. She leaned her head against his shoulder and closed her eyes as they swayed.  
“As long as you don’t step on my toes, I think we’ll be perfectly fine, duck.”

Steve ended up staying the full three weeks at the house with Peggy and Harry. Days were spent drawing, chatting, and even helping Harry out with different chores. The two men seemed to hit it off almost immediately though they both kept their emotions bottled and hidden away. Peggy and Steve struck up their old friendship, knowing there was little to no chance of a romantic relationship blooming, and could often be found reminiscing over their times in the 1930s and 1940s, and during the war. On the day he flew off, Steve stood outside in the road next to the cab, while his hosts made their farewells next to the open gate.  
“You’re going to be late if you don’t leave soon,” Peggy said softly, feeling the desperation in the carefully tight embrace he held her in. “But you’ll come back.” The sentence was a statement not a question though Steve didn’t treat it so.  
“Yes, of course,” he said as he finally released her stepping back. He glanced at Harry who smiled at him warmly. The physically older man embraced him much to the American’s surprise, the scent of tea and almond shampoo hitting his nose and firm muscles pressing against his own.  
“Take care, Steve,” Harry said after a moment stepping back to look him the face. “We hate seeing you injured on the telly or net. Come back soon.”  
“I will.” And he did.

Peggy Carter admitted to being old, hell you didn’t get to be nearly ninety without knowing your body intimately, which meant the aches, pains, and weakness related to it. Her hair was white, her skin wrinkly, and everything sagged. It did not mean, however, that she was blind, deaf or stupid. Well, at least not fully blind or deaf. For the past year Steve and Harry would interact, circling each other in a rather embarrassing dance of interest, denial, and brooding. More often than not, she would find, read voluntarily discover, drawing of Harry. Some were quick almost gestures of moments where Steve had his pencil and pad at hand for some random thing the British man would do that would draw and catch his eye. Others were enormously detailed, even done in color, of the man. A few, she was pleased to see, were of him naked. She was not shocked by this however, because as much as Steve obviously desired Harry, Harry did so just as much back.  
Her in-house aide would spend days, even weeks, despondent when Steve left, watching or reading the news to find out what happened or was happening with the American Superhero. More than once she would catch sight of him standing at the gate gazing down the road almost wistfully. On the days before he returned, and they were prior notified, the house would erupt with action, color, and life. Harry would go out buy all of the things need for the other man’s favorite foods or activities, clean the house until it shined, and would pace nervously at night in a mix of excitement and worry. Neither made a move towards each other, perhaps because of their naturally reticent natures or perhaps as respect to her. Finally, after another visit and watching the two dears had once more fumbled around each other like lovesick school children on Valentine’s Day, she decided something needed to be done.  
“Harry,” she called out one evening carrying a letter, sent by a friend she’d secretly called in her hand, “will you come here for a moment?” The man’s soft tread could be heard coming down the stairs and through the hallway to the door. He was wearing the same apron that Steve had first seen him in the first time they’d met. She hid a smirk at it. Steve quite obviously had mixed feelings about that apron. On one hand he loved how Harry looked in it, and if the drawings were any sign, fantasized about how he would with nothing on under it. On the other, he hated it because whenever Harry wore it, it was a constant tease that drove him into a frenzy that he could barely contain.  
“What is it Peggy?” He asked drying his hands with an apron corner. The faint scent of lemon and furniture polish suggested he had been cleaning Steve’s bedroom furniture in time for the ‘younger’ man’s return.  
“I’ll have to be leaving for a few weeks.” Peggy said briskly, pulling out her old tackle box of acting skills. The man’s eyes widened in surprised and his mouth opened for a split second in shock.  
“You’ll be leaving?” He asked incredulously. “Why ever for?”  
“A dear friend of mine has recently grown ill, she doesn’t have any family and wanted me to come by and see her through it.” The old spy answered.  
“Oh, will I be going with you?” Harry asked. He’d done it before, traveling as a companion and packhorse. In fact, they’d even gone on a twenty-one day cruise with each other a year or so before Steve arrived.  
“No,” Peggy said shaking her head. “Meredith’s health is to the point where she’s quite fragile and I’m mostly going there to see her off than see her get better.” The man’s green eyes turned liquid.  
“Oh, I’m so sorry, Peggy,” Harry said coming over and embracing her. The elderly woman merely accepted it and patted him on the back, while willing some of her own tears to her eyes.  
“Oh, it’ll be fine. We’re both old ladies,” Peggy said stepping back. “She’ll be fine either way. However, I’m off today, I was only able to get a spot on the train at this date and time. Nothing later would have made it at the time I needed. That means you’ll have to keep Steve busy and occupied alone.” The man blinked at her and a look of nervousness passed through his eyes making the color jump and cloud back and forth.  
“Erm, repeat that?” He asked a bit weakly.  
“You and Steve will be alone in this house for the next week, maybe two. Do try to keep each other from becoming too stiff, please?”

Harry was going absolutely barmy! His fingers tapped nervously on knee as he sat in one of the chairs waiting for Steve to show up. The green eyed wizard didn’t know how he was going to handle having Steve all to himself. For the past several months, and much to Harry’s surprise, he’d fallen arse over tits for the man. Steve was genuinely sweet man who took care of his people and tried to put others before himself. He had fears and worries, but always overcame them. The two of them had a similar outlook and humor. Harry considered him his greatest friend in adulthood, though Hermione and Ron both held special places.  
Tired from his thoughts, he scrubbed his face with the palms of his hands before stretching and popping his back. “Harry!” He heard his name called and turned to see the familiar figure of Steve hurrying towards him. Getting to his feet he greeted the man with a warm smile.  
“Hey, Steve,” Harry said. “How was the trip? Anymore crying babies or Paparazzi?” The taller man grimaced.  
“No, it was pretty quiet,” Steve answered. “I mostly read that book you suggested, it was really good.”  
“I know, Piers Anthony is amazing,” Harry said with a grin before reaching for the bag. “Here let me get that, then we can go back to the house, I’ve got dinner already made and waiting.” He almost had it when Steve batted his hand away.  
“Hey!” Steve said moving the bag away out of the other man’s reach, “I got it.” Harry merely scowled.  
“Hand it over,” he said stepped closer and tried to reach around the taller man grabbing at the straps with determination.  
“I’m fine with carrying it,” Steve protested, bending backwards as his friend leaned forward. They had had this fight before. Something in the Brit’s natural and ingrained manners seemed to find it insulting that his guest wouldn’t allow him to spoil and pamper him to the fullest, never mind the bag weighed practically nothing with Steve’s enhanced strength and that he was a good half a foot taller.  
“I am not letting my guest carry their luggage, it’s tacky!” Harry huffed, as he finally pressed against Steve in an effort to grab the blasted thing. Steve stiffened as the warm planes of Harry’s chest and upper stomach connected with his. He was so startled that he wasn’t prepared when Harry grabbed the bag and jerked it towards him. He whipped his head down and felt his fingers go limp when he saw the satisfied curve of Harry soft lips. The green eyes glittered and were dark with pleasure.  
“And we’re good to go,” Harry said stepping back and Steve instantly regretted and missed the contact. The Brit threw it over his shoulder and grinned. When Steve made no move to follow, Harry blinked at him in confusion. “Steve?” He asked studying his friend’s face.  
“Uh, yeah, let’s go.” Steve said snapping out of it and walking next to him and slightly behind. “What did you make?”  
“Your favorite!” Harry said with a wide happy smile. Staring into those bright eyes, Steve figured he’d be forgiven for thinking, you?

Harry and Steve settled onto the couch next to each other. The superhero didn’t get to watch movies often and had missed a lot, something Harry was determined to fix and they made it a tradition that the first night back was a movie night with a theme. Tonight was horror night, something Harry was starting to regret. They were half way through the first Saw movie, and the wizard had already flinched at least four times. He wished he’d talked Steve into Kill Bill instead and watched, with several winces, as the next victim’s plight was shown.  
Steve glanced at Harry in worry as the other man shuddered again and buried his face partially in the large pillow he held against his chest tightly. The man’s nose poked out across the top cutely, but the actual fear and worry in those green eyes canceled any good feelings he was getting from cuddling his crush ‘innocently’ close. He still couldn’t believe he was in love with another man.  
“You okay,” he asked softly during a slow period. The terrified eyes turned to meet his and he felt his heart get punched. “We don’t have to watch anymore.” He suggested softly.  
“I’m okay. It’d be a duff move to stop when it’s nearly done.” He replied and then visibly shuddered when a loud scream of pain followed the sound that even Steve winced at.  
“Yeah, no, I think we saw enough gory death for one night,” Steve said pressing a button on the remote. The television shut off and Harry noticeably relaxed. The pair sat next to each other unwinding, enjoy the silence and comforting warmth of each other next to one another. Harry tipped his head back and stared at Steve for a moment.  
“Want to watch something stupidly funny?” Steve grinned and nodded. 

Steve woke the next morning with someone on top of him and his neck aching from sleeping in a rather bad position. Glancing around groggily he looked down and saw Harry curled up on top of him, his face nuzzling his chest sleepily knocking his glasses askew. Steve blinked at the figure then at his arm that was wrapped firmly around his lower waist. He shifted his hips and legs slightly before stilling abruptly when something hard pressed against his thigh. The movement, however, made Harry give a soft pleased murmur and wiggle his own hips. Fully awake with that little circle thrust Steve felt his morning wood flourish. Sucking in a shaky breath he gently shook Harry and hoped he wouldn’t comment on how strained his zipper was. The Brit grumbled and snuggled closer. Steve refused to acknowledge how bloody cute that was and gave his shoulder another shake. This time Harry’s head went up and he growled with a large pout.  
“Whu?” He muttered. His hair had been mostly pinned up last night, but their sleep had mussed it enough that little tufts and strands stuck out. He was also able to see faint lines on his face from where his cheek had pressed against his buttons. He felt a ridiculous urge to lean forward and suck or lick at each little indent before proceeding down his neck and biting his collarbone to mark him his.  
“It’s morning,” he said instead. The Brit blinked at him in incomprehension.  
“Okie,” he finally said and rose up on his knees before kissing softly on the cheek and rolling off. “Morning, luv,” he said in final greeting and stumbled down the hall to the bathroom. Frozen and staring after him, Steve’s stomach butterflies evolved into birds. Darn, he thought, maybe I should have left him asleep. He was pretty sure you weren’t supposed to feel this thrown by one little kiss and word, but he’d rather face Loki then deny the warmth that bloomed when they happened.

Harry paused mid-brush as his eyes finally snapped all the way open and he remember just what exactly he’d done. You moron, his reflection seemed to chide him, you kissed him and called him love. Groaning, he brushed in renewed vigor while muttering at himself. How could he be so stupid? He fell asleep on Steve after staying up watching him slumber and then kissed him. What in all buggering hell was wrong with him?  
Thinking of bugger however, was the wrong choice, because his cock twitched at the word. Steve and bugger. Bugger and Steve. Merlin save me, he thought as a hot flush swept over his skin. I’m not going to survive this next week if this keep happening. Sadly, the thought seemed to jinx the week, because the very next day Steve and he got caught outside unaware by a large down pour and soaked to the bone.  
“Damn, it’s really coming down,” Harry said shivering. Steve nodded before shaking his head in a weak effort to get rid of some of the water. Both were cold, and the building didn’t have a heater unluckily, only a fire pit. The previous owner had thought it gave an ‘edge’ the property didn’t already have, bloody buggering wanker. Harry glanced around to see if there was any wood before grumbling and wishing he could use magic but knew it was impossible. He’d left his wand back in the house and Steve technically wasn’t allowed to know. Glancing at Steve he felt his mouth drop open and his eyes trail down the man’s back. The shirt, which had clung, was partially missing and more and more skin was becoming apparent as the taller figure stripped it from his body.  
“Uh…” was all the paler Brit could see. He couldn’t help how his mouth dried, or when his tongue came out to wet his suddenly parched lips. The skin was smoother than you’d thought a soldier’s would be, but was perfectly proportional in its musculature and covered in dark gold skin that pulled taut with every flex.  
Steve glanced over when he heard the strangled noise coming from Harry and couldn’t help staring as well. The thin white button down had been loose and opaque while dry, however now it was as tight as a second skin and matched the paleness of Harry’s own, the buttons like little markers to soaked and clinging jeans. The thing that caught him was the almost feral and hungry look in Harry’s darkened eyes. He followed their line of sight and realized that Harry was staring at his chest. He couldn’t help but flex a bit as the last of the clinging, wet cloth was dragged off. His enhanced hearing caught the sharp intake of breath, as well as the further dilation of his already blown pupils. Feeling bolder than he thought possible, he dropped the shirt with a dull plop onto the floor before walking forward until he came within a breath of Harry’s own person.  
Speaking lowly, he asked, “See something you like?” 

See something you like? See something you like? See some—Repeated through Harry’s head as he followed the trail of a water droplet. He gulped and slowly, shyly, glanced up before becoming attached to Steve’s eyes. The usually medium blue eyes had darkened in sapphires and he felt his breath hitch. Almost unknowingly he whispered, “I’ve always been looking at someone I like.” A look of possession and triumphant joy passed through Steve’s eyes before a hand came up and cupped the water chilled face. The thumb moved over the top curve of Harry’s cheek and Harry’s breath stilled in his chest.  
“I’d like to touch something I like,” Steve said his whisky voice even rougher, even hotter. Then lips sealed over Harry’s and he was lost.  
Steve never tasted something so sweet. Harry’s lips immediately parted under the pressure of his, and he kissed with a fervent ardor that thrilled and excited him. The kiss grew messy their tongues licking over one another as they tangled and twisted, sliding over one another lips into warmer, slick caverns. A whimpering plead left Harry’s throat and Steve felt his own manhood stiffen further. He’d never been so hard. His hand left Harry’s face trailing down the neck to the collar and then the first button. He paused and stepped back his palm going flat over it and Harry whimpering at the loss.  
“S-Steve?” Harry asked breathlessly.  
“I like you a lot, Harry,” Steve said seriously. “This isn’t just a one night stand for me.” The green eyes widened even further and tears seemed to appear in his eyes as his lips opened in a wide breathtaking smile.  
“I’m stupidly in love with you,” Harry said in a blunt fashion, “I sure as hell don’t want this to be a one off you handsome devil. Now are you going to touch something you like?” The buttons of the shirt may have flown off after that.  
Hot hands went over cool flesh as they stripped the clingy wet sleeves off of Harry’s thinner frame. He gasped when his mouth was hungrily devoured. The shirt was thrown away and Steve swallowed a growl when Harry’s blunt finger nails scrapped over his lover’s shoulders and back in need.  
“You’re gonna make this quick,” Steve whispered, his accent thickening and his voice hoarse.  
“As long as there’s multiple times,” Harry said with a whisper against his firm jaw, “I don’t mind.” He trailed those lips up to Steve’s lobe and gave it a teasing nip before suckling on it. Steve growled again and nipped and sucked Harry’s own neck in retaliation. The black haired man merely purred and buried his hair in that so tidily cut hair and arched his back and neck, a desperate offering.  
Steve’s right hand moved downward, the long fingers tracing and sliding over each vertebra and making little swirling patterns that drove him mad. His own hand slid down until his fingers reached Steve’s cold jeans and splayed them over his hard bulge massaging it in time to the Avenger’s drugging kisses.  
“Fuck, Harry,” Steve breathed into his mouth. Harry grinned in joy at the harsh curse, Steve was losing control, and it made him so happy to be the reason why. That teasing hand quickly went to the short man’s fly and wrestled with the buttons as his hips rocked into the gentle pumps and squeezes. Frustrated with the tightness of the fabric, Steve finally lowered himself to his knees, gripped both edges of the fabric and growled, “Hold onto my shoulder Harry.” Gripping the man’s shoulders he was barely able to hold on when Steve gave a strong pull and ripped the front of the pants from its seams.  
“Oh,” Harry said in lustful shock. The blond smirked before gently kissing his way down Harry’s stomach, pausing only for moments on his navel, licking and nibbling at the edges. Harry whined and then keened when Steve placed a butterfly like kiss on the tip of his hardened, cloth covered shaft. The Avenger took the dampened cotton and elastic band of Harry’s underwear in his teeth before tugging it down just enough so he could reach the flushed organ.  
In quick, tasting darts Steve’s tongue flicked over the head before sucking it into his mouth. Harry’s legs buckled, however Steve held him up easily, hands splaying the creamy white thighs open, teasing the backs of them with a montage of taps, pinches, and delicate brushes. The strong muscles of Steve’s throat worked as he slowly engulfed the cock into his mouth, the hot searing heat sending bursts of pleasure up and down Harry’s spine. The wizard stared down at the other man as he played him like a flute, his fingers kneading his shoulders like a cat.  
Salty precum coated Steve’s mouth and he loved the bitter taste with a vengeance. He felt Harry shudder above him. “Ste-Steve…” Harry gasped out, “God!” His hips thrust with one of the strong pulls of his mouth and he hummed in pleasure and Harry shuddered again. He pulled back all the way to the tip before finally off and tracing the engorged veins with the tip of his tongue.  
“STEVE!” Harry moaned. The man was almost kittenish his play. The tongue’s point would flick erratically up and down before long flat strokes with the fleshy organ would practically wrap over him. “Please Steve,” Harry begged to no purpose. The man glanced up and nearly came himself. The pale skin was flushed to a bright pink with even darker color on his cheeks and chest. Those green eyes he fought to copy onto paper were blown large with the pupil grown to the part where only a sliver of a ring of green could be seen. Smiling once more, he engulfed Harry’s cock until his nose met the soft, damp curls that grew delicately between his legs. Harry’s head went back and he turned even redder. A blushing arch of decadence.  
One hand went up and began playing with tight sacks before he pulled off Harry’s cock and, in a trail of kissed from tip to balls, he teased Harry before finally engulfing one of the testicles in his mouth and sucking hard. It shocked Harry so much he came. Strips of white cum decorated his stomach and chest as well as decorating Steve’s face. His entire body went limp and he sunk down onto the hardwood floor and Steve. The larger man cradled him as he came down and started stroking his shoulders.  
“Wow,” Harry whispered, Steve’s lips curved into a pleased smirk. The black haired man answered it with one of his own, “My turn.” His lips clamped onto Steve’s neck and bit down before sucking. He pushed him onto his back and straddled his chest as he slowly made his way down the muscled chest. He lapped at the damp but flushed skin. The heat of their bodies had dried the rain but sweat had deliciously formed in small pockets and Harry tasted it with teasing little circles, dips and flat long strokes. He clamped on to his right nipple and toyed with the areola before gently nipping the very tip. The pain was pleasurable and he arched into the gentle soothing strokes Harry’s tongue made over it. His large hands went over Harry’s ass, cupping it and marveling at the soft, warm globes as they filled his hands with firm pressure. He sucked in a breath when his attention was drawn back to the edge of the smaller figures teeth scrapping across his stomach to his waist band. He chuckled when Harry glanced up with a noticeable pout.  
“Lift your hips,” he ordered imperiously and then attacked the dark blue, heavily wet, and messily clingy fabric. Unable to rip it off like Steve Harry slowly and methodically inched it over the straining length. With every centimeter Harry would pause and delicately trace the skin revealed. He smiled in joy when he realized Steve went commando and gave the other man’s cock a reward sucking engulfing half his length in a single go before gently teasing the hole and sucking pointedly right there and filling his mouth with the salty precum. Steve’s hands left his arse for this part and quickly lost themselves in his inky black hair tightening and releasing in time to the harder laps and sucks. The inched fabric was easier to remove once it got to his knees and Harry quickly shed them along with the other man’s shoes and socks. Working his way back up, the slight of his build allowed him to worm his way between the hard muscled thighs and he attacked the man’s cock and surrounding skin with fervor.  
Steve’s hips arched as Harry’s lips teeth gently scrapped over his right hip, up the thick girth to the head of his cock. Those pretty pink lips wrapped around the mushroomed head and a clever tongue returned to tracking and the on-point manipulation of a spot that made him see starts. He gasped when he felt Harry’s fingers start rubbing on that small strip of skin below his balls stimulating his prostate from the outside.  
“Fuck!” Steve shouted. He thrust Harry’s head back and their eyes met. “I don’t want to come in your mouth for the first time. I want to be in you slowly thrusting until you scream and come, clamping down on me.”  
“Then do it.” Harry whispered as he slid up and kissed him passionately.  
“I will. Get on your back.”

Harry watched as Steve sucked his fingers into his mouth and wet them as well as he could. Spreading his legs invitingly, he hooked his ankles around his hips and wiggled his own arse impatiently. A deep chuckle left Steve as he hitched Harry’s knees over his elbows and pulled him closer. Kneeling he dragged the slender man closer and propped him up. He teasingly rocked his cock between the globes of Harry’s ass making him groan in need and keen every time the large mushroom head brushed against his tight opening, sack, and cock. The precum lubricated him but it wouldn’t be enough for penetration. Taking one well slicked finger Steve gently pressed it against the fluttering pink rosette and gently massaged it. It fluttered and he growled in contentment when Harry pushed himself onto it down to his first knuckle though he didn’t allow for more just yet.  
“Please, please, please don’t tease Steve,” Harry begged.  
“You can come as much as you want baby,” he said using his first endearment. “But I’m not going to hurt you and you’re gonna get this,” he stroked his cock before holding it and brushing the head teasingly against the hole making Harry arch and whimper, “where we both know you want it most.” Then he suddenly thrust the finger all the way in. He wiggled it around teasingly, stroking the walls and loosening the muscles. Slowly he pushed a second in and Harry squirmed at the slight fuller filling, his muscles rippling in need and discomfort. He gasped when the finger made a scissoring motion, spreading him further. Then, the blunted tips hit a spot that made him see lights.  
Steve griped the red cock in his hand pumping it as he focused on hitting Harry’s prostate in an alternating rhythm of thrust, spread, and pull out. Harry’s hands scrabbled on the floor, desperate to hold on to something. Seeing the chair rail bars on the stair’s banister he lifted Harry slightly propelling them the few feet they need.  
“Hold on to this and don’t let go,” he said huskily as he directed the smaller man’s hands to the railing. Harry gripped it tightly and arched again when the third finger was added.  
“Like that?” Steve asked as he bent down to suck and lick at Harry’s neck and chest.  
“Ye-yes,” Harry gasped out.  
“Ah, you’re still talking, can’t have that,” Steve purred. The thrusts of his fingers grew stronger and he keened when a fourth finger was added the thumb rhythmically rubbing the prostate as the fingers went up to the flat of their hand inside of him, then just as Harry was about to come, Steve’s fist wrapped around the bottom of his cock stopping him and forcing the blood back down, holding the orgasm off.  
“STEVE!” Harry wailed, his hips thrashing. His hands loosened on the chair rail and the other man snapped, “You are not allowed to let go!” Harry whimpered but tightened his grip.  
“Please, Steve, please fuck me,” he begged. The other man merely grunted.  
“Not yet, baby, not yet,” Steve said releasing Harry’s cock in favor of squeezing his for a moment to calm it down. “I wanna see how much I can make you plead first.” He then leaned down and sucked on Harry’s right nipple while the hand not thrusting and spreading Harry came up and twisted the left. Harry begged and pleaded. Steve’s hand wrapping around their cocks whenever either got to close, he even paused in spreading Harry to suck on him again.  
Wrapping his fist around the cock, he teased the soft skin under Harry’s balls before licking at the stretched ring.  
“No, don’t,” Harry protested weakly wiggling away. “I-It’s dirty!” He gasped when Steve slipped his tongue in and teased him while pushing a single finger in again with it to press and manipulate the prostate on the inside and out. Steve merely growled before licking a long line from his spread and twitching hole, up between his tight balls, and over his flushed and pulsing cock to the tip and giving it a stinging teasing nip.  
“STEVE FUCK ME!” Harry screamed and he finally consented. Wrapping the slim legs around his hips, he took his cock and softly pressed the head against the opened perineum. “Please,” Harry whispered as their eyes met and he realized it was more than just asking for him to physically love him, Harry was asking if Steve loved him too.  
“I started falling in love you when we first met and I was head over heels by the end of my first visit,” Steve told him honestly reaching out a hand to cup his cheek. The green eyes filled with tears of happiness for a moment and they shared all the love they held for each other. “I love you, so much.” Then he thrust, pushing his hard cock into the hottest heat he’d ever had.  
Harry arched unbelievably happy. He loved him, he’d already known they’d have a relationship, but for him to love him, it felt even more amazing. The hard shaft pushed its way inch by in and Harry savored it, the pleasure-pain of it moving in him, widening, stretching. It felt so good. They both gasped when he was fully seated.  
“So hot.” Steve hissed running his hands down Harry’s sides before giving him bruising kisses. “So tight.”  
“So yours,” Harry said when Steve buried his face in his neck to give him time to accommodate the large cock entering him. Steve kissed him long and slow, pouring all of his emotions into the other man and received the same back Harry arching and kissing him with such need and love that Steve was humbled. “Move,” his lover whispered softly, “fuck me Steve, mark me as your and ruin me even further for anyone else.” And with that, any control the Avenger had snapped and he pounded into soon screaming frame of the man beneath him.  
The thick shaft shot pleasure through them both with each thrust and withdrawal. Unerringly Steve hit the prostate in the crazed man beneath him. Harry arched against him further. He wrapped his arms tightly under his back close to his waist to arch him even more and to allow him to pound deeper and move faster. Harry released the bars and rolled up to wrap his arms around the tall hero. One of Steve’s hands moved up to grip the back of his head as he moved him into a drugging kiss as the other slipped down to hold his right ass cheek and further separate the downy soft globes.  
Their tongues wrapped around each other, smothering each other in affection, desperation, and lusty groans. Harry’s body arched as he finally couldn’t hold out any more and came screaming. Steve snarled in pleasure scrunching and fucking him harder as the walls of his tight passage clamped down milking him. He buried his teeth into the curve of Harry’s neck as a final thrust had him entering deeper than ever before and shooting. His cocked seemed to pulse unceasingly as he rocked and rutted against those creamy thighs and ass.  
Finally, they both came down. Harry and Steve were still covered in the white spunk, and it made their stomachs and chest stick to each other slightly. Harry marveled at how large Steve was even after spending himself. Steve collapsed onto his back and slowly lifted Harry off of his softening member. The black haired man collapsed onto his back next to him. Steve absently and tiredly registered some slight motion from Harry next to him and glanced at him sleepily. He smiled when he felt the slim and delicate fingers find his and lace their way between his. Harry tilted his head until it rested partially against his shoulder and into his neck. He rubbed his own against Harry. He murmured, “I am absolutely crazy about you.”  
“I’m absolutely ruined for anyone but you, so you’d better,” was the cheeky tired reply. 

The duo made love constantly after that. Steve pretty much stopped using ‘his’ room and moved into Harry’s which, admittedly, the larger bed. When the week drifted to a close, Harry and Steve were most reluctant. Harry looked even more despondent than he had before, his lips trembling and firming constantly in attempt to keep the other man from feeling guilty (well guiltier) or to himself from crying. Steve seemed to be unable to stop touching, watching or hovering near him. As the day of his departure and Peggy’s return grew closer both of them would admit to being absolutely miserable.  
“I’m going to miss you,” Harry whispered into Steve’s throat after another crazed mating session. The arm around his waist tightened and Steve pressed a series of soothing kisses across the top of his head.  
“I’ll be back,” he replied. Harry nodded and pressed his hand to the chest under his face to hide some of the tears that slipped free.  
“I’ll come and drag your cute arse back if you don’t,” he said and they went to sleep uneasy. 

It was the day Steve was leaving and Harry could barely function. He wanted Peggy back, he couldn’t stand they were being separated. He needed his motherly figure. Steve wasn’t that well off either. He could tell Harry was absolutely unhappy. His lover had been barely able to look at him all morning and shuffled around the house like a wraith. They both looked up in relief when they heard the front door being unlocked and then opened. The steady and tapping sound of low heels and rubber covered cane announced Peggy’s arrival.  
“Welcome back,” Harry said turning away from the dishes as she appeared in the doorway. Steve got up and hugged her tightly.  
“We missed you,” Steve said honestly. Harry came over and hugged her next after drying his hands. They both stepped back and she stared at them for a few moments before grinning.  
“You two finally got together,” she said bluntly. They blinked and stared at her when she smiled triumphantly and raised her cane into the air with a waggle of excitement. “I knew if I left you alone you’d finally stop fannying around and finally shagged.” Both of them stared at he in shock and Harry’s mouth hung open in complete surprise.  
“Y-you knew?” Harry finally croaked.  
“I saw that you two fancied each other, but wouldn’t make a move with little ole me nearby so I left for a week to give you some privacy.” She grinned rather shark-like, which was amusing considering she wore dentures. She eyed them beadily. “Been moping too, haven’t you? Upset about being separated.” Harry could only nod as his eyes filled up. Her expression softened and she moved forward to hug him. Steve stared at him helplessly as he broke down into her shoulder.  
“Well, I fixed that too,” she said firmly. Harry jerked and stared down at her, his tears like crystals as they slid down his cheeks. “Pack your bags, we’re moving to New York. I’ve been reinstated and you’re going to be a Special Agent.” Harry blinked.  
“But what about,” he glanced at Steve apologetically and earned a raised eyebrow in question, “the, erm, Statute of Secrecy?” Steve blinked. Harry had told him he had a large secret and that he had classified files because of it, and he’d only be able to tell him if he got permission after they married if they ever did. He’d found it rather intriguing, but Harry had flashed eyes he’d only seen on another soldier and dropped it. If it was that classified that the gentle, fun-loving thirty-two year old had reacted like that, he was willing to let it go until he was able to speak on it. It also made it rather hot that he had such a heavy secret and mysterious background. However, his attention refocused on them when the elderly women fished out a folded sheet of what looked to be parchment and handed it over to Harry who took it with trembling fingers. He unfolded it and skimmed whatever was on it and his shoulders sagged in relief before he offered him a brilliant overjoyed smile.  
“What is it, baby?” Steve asked cupping his cheek and rubbing his callused thumb over the top of the cheekbone as he’d made habit to. The Brit folded the paper and carefully took Steve’s other hand and brought it to his lips.  
“Tell me Steve,” he said, eyes a twinkle, “do you believe in magic?” 

Steve was rather shocked after the whole explanation later on and glanced more than once at Peggy in silent question, asking for confirmation. She would always give a slight tip of her head and he would marvel for a split second but continue on listening. Harry explained his past as well, and more than once he felt his throat catch, and when it reached the end he actually dragged Harry close and kissed him like a drowning man. He’d almost lost his love, before they even met. The meeting of lips was overpowered with need, affection, desperation, and pure relief. Harry answered it and they kissed like that until Peggy cleared her throat and they separated blushing furiously.  
“Do you understand now?” She asked seriously and he nodded. “You cannot share this with anyone outside of the echelon of the SHIELD authority or the Avengers, though I don’t know about that Stark fellow… Seems a bit too obtuse and glory hoggish to miss such an opportunity, but he has to be decent at least a little. Fury would kick him off the team if he wasn’t.” Steve muffled an amused snort and merely smiled. He looked at Harry, rubbing his thumb over the skin of their joined hand, enjoying his silky smooth skin.  
“You’ll move in with me right?” He asked. Harry smiled blindingly into his eyes.  
“Please,” he said with his smile turning into a smirk, “we both know Peggy already has a team setting up a floor in that tower of yours for her and having my things moved into your bedroom. I wouldn’t have it any other way, not that there even would be an option of it. You’re stuck with me.”  
“Oh, well if I’m stuck with you…” Steve said. “Does that mean…” he whispered something into Harry’s ear that made his eyes glaze over before snapping out of it shooting Peggy a look of apology and then drag the man to his feet and out of the room while he laughed like a loon.  
“Bloody honeymoon period,” Peggy said after they were gone with a pleased smirk. “Ah, to be young again…”

Steve stood with his arms wrapped around Harry as they stared out over the New York skyline. They had their own private floor thanks to Tony, and enjoyed the privacy and ability to be alone together doing whatever they liked or wanted to do. Six months of loving, fighting, laughing, and just enjoying one another had Steve planning on doing something he never thought of before. His eyes moved from the dwindling sunset to their reflection in the mirror. Harry fit so perfectly against him, his head tucked under his chin, head tipped back onto his shoulder and into the crook under his head. The slim waist surrounded by his arm and that pert ass that would sometimes teasingly rub itself against his continually hard cock as a temptation and seduction all in one. Slipping one hand into his pocket he pulled out the thing he’d been hiding in Bruce’s room for the past two months, before interlacing their left hands together and slipping it onto Harry’s ring finger. The British man jerked before his head twisted down so quickly it was almost instantaneous. Using this moment of distraction, Steve stepped back and turned Harry around before going down on one knee.  
“Harry,” Steve said, staring up into wide green eyes. “I love you more than anyone baby, unconditionally, uncontrollably, and impossibly. I wake up to you each morning and go to sleep with you each night as the first, last, and always thought. I know we’re pretty much like an old married couple, or at least that’s what Clint says all the time, but… I want to make it official. Harrison James Potter will you marry me?”  
“Yes,” Harry said throwing himself into his arms. “Of course I’ll marry you!” He sealed their lips together and they didn’t even bother separating to curse at Tony when they heard cheers over the intercom. 

Peggy watched on the screen next to Pepper who dabbed at her own eyes as the duo kissed one another passionately. As it evolved into more, she ordered JARVIS to end the feed and shut off any recording device in the room much to Harry and Steve’s room. Tony had protested but they were all too happy to listen or care. Smiling to herself she was overjoyed that her boys’ were finally happy. Tapping her cane against the floor she leaned back and enjoyed the moment. After all, everything was as it should be in Margaret “Peggy” Carter’s world.  
Just as it should be.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: ….This took so much longer than I planned! OMG. Really, why chappie? Why?! Anyway, I’m glad I finally finished this. Thanks for reading, and if you really liked it feel free to review, send me a PM or anything you like. Please no flames, I stated quite plainly in the beginning if you don’t like it don’t read it. Let me know your opinions and thought. Much Love,  
> Amni <3


End file.
